One of the primary applications for viscosified fluids is hydraulic fracturing. Hydraulic fracturing is a method of using pump rate and hydraulic pressure to fracture or crack a subterranean formation. Once the crack or cracks are made, high permeability proppant, relative to the formation permeability, is pumped into the fracture to prop open the crack. When the applied pump rates and pressures are reduced or removed from the formation, the crack or fracture cannot close or heal completely because the high permeability proppant keeps the crack open. The propped crack or fracture provides a high permeability path connecting the producing wellbore to a larger formation area to enhance the production of hydrocarbons.
The development of suitable fracturing fluids is a complex art because the fluids must simultaneously meet a number of conditions. For example, they must be stable at high temperatures and/or high pump rates and shear rates that can cause the fluids to degrade and prematurely settle out the proppant before the fracturing operation is complete. Various fluids have been developed, but most commercially used fracturing fluids are aqueous-based liquids that have either been gelled or foamed. When the fluids are gelled, typically a polymeric gelling agent, such as a solvatable polysaccharide, for example guar or a derivatized guar polysaccharide, is used. The thickened or gelled fluid helps keep the proppants within the fluid. Gelling can be accomplished or improved by the use of crosslinking agents or crosslinkers that promote crosslinking of the polymers together, thereby increasing the viscosity of the fluid. One of the more common crosslinked polymeric fluids is borate crosslinked guar.
While polymers have been used in the past as gelling agents in fracturing fluids to carry or suspend solid particles as noted, such polymers require separate breaker compositions to be injected to reduce the viscosity. Further, such polymers tend to leave a coating on the proppant and a filter cake of dehydrated polymer on the fracture face even after the gelled fluid is broken. The coating and/or the filter cake may interfere with the functioning of the proppant. Studies have also shown that “fish-eyes” and/or “microgels” present in some polymer gelled carrier fluids will plug pore throats, leading to impaired leakoff and causing formation damage. Conventional polymers are also either cationic or anionic which present the disadvantage of likely damage to the producing formations.
Aqueous fluids gelled with viscoelastic surfactants (VESs) are also known in the art. VES-gelled fluids have been widely used as gravel-packing, frac-packing and fracturing fluids because they exhibit excellent rheological properties and are less damaging to producing formations than crosslinked polymer fluids. VES fluids are non-cake-building fluids, and thus leave no potentially damaging polymer cake residue. However, the same property that makes VES fluids less damaging tends to result in significantly higher fluid leakage into the reservoir matrix, which reduces the efficiency of the fluid especially during VES fracturing treatments. It would thus be very desirable and important to discover and use fluid loss agents for VES fracturing treatments in high permeability formations.